Past Lives: The Mongol Invasions and Conquests
by Jet556
Summary: The Mongol Horde is invading Burma. The warriors of the Horde seems to be as many as the stars in the sky. The King of Burma and one Mongol warrior are in command on the Burmese army but even then they know that they will lose. The Mongol warrior intends to make the Horde's victory bittersweet however by killing their invulnerable Khan.
1. ACT I

**Dramatis Personae**

The Invulnerable Kublai, Great Khan of the Mongol Empire (Randy's past life)

The Beautiful Chabi, Consort of Kublai (Theresa's past life)

The Wily Hong, a Mongol-aligned Korean (Howard's past life)

The Treacherous Subutai (Stevens' past life)

The Jealous Narathihapate, King of Burma (Niall's past life)

The Great Kuchlug, a Mongol against the Horde (Ken's past life)

 **Setting:** It is the thirteenth century and barbarians have come from the Mongolian Steppes to invade and conquer. The time of Genghis Khan has passed and now his grandson carries on his path of invasion of conquest.

 **ACT I**

 **SCENE 1**

 _Bagan. A room in the palace._

The barbarians had arrived in Burma. Narathihapate was host to one of these barbarians but one who did not identify with the Horde. His name was Kuchlug and he was the grandson of the last ruler of Qara Khitai Empire for whom he was named.

"I shall kill Kublai." Said Kuchlug. "That should teach my brother-in-law Hong for siding with the wrong man."

"I must admit I envy the army they have, Kushlug." Commented Narathihapate. "If I had such an army then no one would dare try and conquer Burma."

Kuchlug laughed. "If my grandfather had lived and Genghis had died would you be saying the same thing if it were the Qara Khitai who were leading the invasion?"

"If I had such a force to defend my lands certainly." Stated Narathihapate.

Kuchlug breathed in the air of the palace and thought of his wife and their young son in Korea. Would he ever see Mongolia again? Would he ever see the Steppes again? Korea was nice, Burma was nice but Mongolia where the children of a wolf and a doe had flourished was where he wanted to be.

The King of Burma then looked at the Mongol. He was unusually silent. He was silent from missing his wife and son and he was silent from homesickness as well.


	2. ACT II

**ACT II**

 **Scene 1**

 _The Mongol Camp. Tent of the Khan._

Kublai and his consort Chabi both sat together in their tent the former contemplating what was the beginning of the crumbling of his empire the latter thinking about diplomatic subjects. Kublai valued Chabi as an advisor and often did take her advice.

Hong however was someone who could not stand it. Staring at them from one side of the tent, he wondered what a woman could possibly know.

As a patron of the arts, Chabi knew a great deal many things. She promoted Buddhism in the high levels of government. She suggested the better treatment of the north Chinese families to appease the people. She has also helped prevent the conversion of Chinese cultivating land into Mongol pastures due to respect of the Chinese people. Like Kublai, Chabi had cosmopolitan views that were effective at adopting Chinese culture without being overwhelmed at it. It was with her help that Kublai was able to control the potentially unruly Chinese scholar-gentry and peasantry.

So much for what could a woman know!

It was then that the Mongol general Subutai, a treacherous man to his enemies, entered the tent. With a scroll in hand did he walk up the Kublai.

"News from the Burmese and from Kuchlug." Said Subutai.

"Ha!" Hong looked away from Subutai and thus from Kublai and Chabi. That foolish Mongol holding on to his grandfather's fallen empire. It was thanks to Kuchlug that Hong's family was now divided! His sister was now Kuchlug's wife and mother of his son. If Hong ever returned to Korea he would kill the son of Kuchlug.

Kublai briefly stared at Hong. His dislike for Kuchlug was starting to become an annoyance.

"What is the news, Subutai?" asked Kublai.

"They will meet us in battle and Kuchlug himself intends to kill you." Replied Kuchlug.

"A fine boast if he can do so but I doubt it!" exclaimed Kublai. "When no one has even scratched me how can one kill me?"


	3. ACT III

**ACT III**

 **SCENE 1**

 _Pagan. A room in the palace._

Kuchlug stared at his sword. It was a Mongol sabre not something straight like they had in the west. Now this was a sword! There was nothing like it! No better swords could be found in Mongolia and no better horses either. The horses in Burma were slow footed and stupid things not the quick intelligent beasts that roamed the Mongol Steppes.

Mongolia… He missed it. He longed to go back there but not without his family in Korea… His wife, his son… Were he to die he would never see them again. The chance of his being an emperor was long past but to just kill a descendant of Genghis Khan would make him feel like he had avenged his grandfather for whom he had been named.

"Do not leave us." His wife had said.

"I will return." He said at the same time being unsure if he would.

"My brother will kill you." She said.

"That remains to be seen." He replied. That it did. For all of his wiliness and speed, Hong was still a pretty big target. "He may die by someone else's hand."

The King of Burma was someone who had distractions. Pretty distractions put distractions nonetheless. There were seven of them. He was an absolute flirt. He was not the bravest of people, envious in some ways. He was an ineffective ruler of an empire that was in a prolonged and agonized decline. It was hard for him to an effective ruler with his empire's state being an addition to his problems. Some distractions with such things were not a bad idea especially when ruling an empire that had been in decline for over one hundred years.

The battle was coming and when it did it would mean death for some of them. Who was the question! Who would die in the coming conflict?


	4. ACT IV

**ACT IV**

 **SCENE 1**

 _The Mongol Camp. Kublai's tent._

The tent of the Khan was usually a place that much discussion could be heard from. Instead it was a place filled with much silence. Kublai was alone, pondering what the coming conflict would bring. Burma's empire was crumbling but if this conflict was what would bring Burma back from the brink or crush it one and for all.

The King of Burma, Narathihapate was not suited to warfare. Kuchlug on the other hand was being a Mongol all. How much of a challenge was going to be depended on who would be doing most of the leading of the warriors.

Narathihapate did not know the Mongol ways but Kuchlug did. It seemed that Kuchlug would be the more dangerous of the two.

This would be an interesting battle that Kuchlug would remember for the rest of his life. He looked forward to it.


	5. ACT V

**ACT V**

 **SCENE 1**

 _The Field._

The battle between the Mongols and the Burmese had raged all day. The Burmese had suffered heavy losses and the Mongols had breached the city but Hong had not been wily enough to escape death and so died when two arrows went into his eyes.

Kublai himself had engaged in a battle with Kuchlug inside the city of Pagan itself. Kublai had killed Narathihapate and now he was finding himself fighting against the one other person who stood in his way when it came to conquering Burma.

During the fight, Kuchlug slashed Kublai's right eye and then attacked his stomach. The invulnerable Kublai had been killed in battle by the great Kuchlug!

Kublai's body lay where it had fallen. Kuchlug sat on a rock staring at it. It was over. The Mongols had conquered Burma but Kublai did not live to see it. What would happen now? Who would lead the Mongols now? Someone would but for Kuchlug all there was for him was the chance to finally go back to Korea, back to his wife and son, then he would take them to Mongolia. That is a chance he would take. His family was waiting for him and Mongolia was waiting for all three of them.

 **The End**


End file.
